custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Moonlight
Listen, I realize that you like this particular element, and that is perfectly fine. The thing is, so do other people, which is not any problem in itself, but can eventually prove difficult. Multiple pages for this element have not, as of yet, cropped up, but there are multiple prefixes. If multiple prefixes exist for the same element, then it will not be known what elemental being, Matoran or otherwise, is being mentioned. Couple that with the fact that there are three or four different groups calling themselves the Va-Matoran running around this wiki, and it proves a problem. Merging your bit with Dov-Matoran doesn't do anything to you, does it? I've checked, and nobody else has used a Dov-Matoran anywhere in stories, though many people have used Va-Matoran, and none of those are you. It doesn't make me "stupid" to do it. This is not a criticism of the prefix, in case that was what you have been getting from this, nor is it of the fact that you "turned around Av" to get to it. I have no problem with the way you got it, only of how you react. Dov-Matoran being '"not" yours', as you put it, has nothing to do with anything, as any of the other users of the name Va-Matoran could claim it as their own. This is not something that should be made into a problem; the name that you call yours was never yours in the first place. You can`t own a name. Not on CBW, at least. See Nalek and Alara as example. And I just haven`t got been in any mood to make my Va-Matoran page. And why would I use Dov-Matoran. And as they may not have been used in stories, they have been used for story''line'', which is actually part of story also. See Giza. What is the same about Dov-Matoran? Nothing! They have different color schemes, and I think Lunar Energy isn`t the same as energy coming from moon'light'''. To me, Lunar energy is something like energy coming from ''the moon itself, rather than its light. Using names of other since you coincidentally used the same one, is other than linking to a page without permission of the creator, and thus owner of the storyline featured there. On CBW, that is called plagiarism, or ripping off. Using a page created by someone else, is not allowed. VNT ~ Talk to me! 07:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I know that Giza bit, he was the only link on the Dov-Matoran area. Posting random links to assorted parts of the wiki does not make one look at your view any differently, especially when you continue posting to other pages that had nothing to do with what we had been conversing about. As for your "there is nothing the same about Dov-Matoran, because the Lunar Energy comes from the moon itself, rather than light" idea, well, that borders on ridiculousness. The moon itself produces neither energy nor light on its own, unless there is some way to turn rocks into power and reflected light counts as light existing from the object reflecting; added to this, solar energy, the power that the humans built those ridiculous giant panels to tap into, is light, and from the sun. Nothing is out to say why the "two" moon powers would be any different. Your color scheme idea is a little jumpy, as well, as you never said anything on the actual color schemes of your Moonlight Matoran to begin with. In conclusion, there is a core difference between the two subjects of our conversation, to the point where I believe that you may have missed my point. The idea of the Dov-Matoran goes in no way against that of your Moonlight Matoran, to the extent where there is no point in you arguing this much. I am not ripping off your idea in any way, and where you got that from puzzles me. My attempts to make this wiki able for easy categorization do not involve unauthorized spin-offs or coining ridiculous non-elements; I tried to make there be one "Va-Matoran" name that meant a certain thing every time. If that freaks you out so much, have at it; there are enough problems to fix already without having to deal with these sort of trivialities yet. Well, the coloring was on the page once. And, as this is my fan fiction, in my hands, you are right I can`t say Lunar Energy comes from the moon itself. However, I can say the Moonlight element comes from the light reflected by the moon, and gets the energy from the moon. And, categorizing already happens well on different names. You have disambigs, and then names behing the pagename, saying the subject. As I said, I took the name Va, because it is turned around Av, from Light, which Moonlight is connected with. You can say, the Va-Matoran of mine are the Av-Matoran from the night. And about saying the moon doesn`t produce energy: Well, do our bodies need masks to survive, do we need elemental power to light fire? We are talking about BIONICLE psychics here, which are different from ours. You can`t compare our reality to the fictional world of the BIONICLE, because we simply have the control over the psychics. They are not the same. I remember having heard this discussion many times... And you said, "do not involve unauthorized spin-offs or coining ridiculous non-elements." Well, lets say, what gives you the power to say the elements on earth are the same as in , again, the fictional world of BIONICLE? And how could I go say Dov Matoran are created by Mata Nui? I did not say it on the page itself, but it is my fan fiction: See the Timeline of RotL. If I created a background for the element, I can`t use any other prefix than the one specified at first, and especially not the one of a fellow user, who worked hard to create traits and powers. I don`t think I can say if Giza takes hand in hand with Takanuva, they produce Dusk energy, can I? Our lines aren`t the same, and go totally different. So do our backgrounds. If you would like, I disambig the Va`s to stop you getting irritated by the fact we coincidentally took the same name. Then we can all happy live on with this trivialty out of way, which is now clutterring up my time for improtant business, such as Killcount.